


Agreement

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message steers Seth and Kevin down a path neither of them initially intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I am becoming addicted to this pairing, so I had to finally write a little one on one for Seth/Kevin.  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

Seth: _See ya later. <3_

Kevin stares at his phone for a brief second before he shoves it deep into his pocket. Seth constantly sends him those annoying little faces and winks, but a heart?

_Probably thinks his ass is cute and I’ll let him top later. Dipshit._

As the day unfolds, Kevin’s phone burns into his thigh. He knows it won’t be long until he sees the insatiable man and the tinge of anxiety lingering around him is growing thicker.

“Kev, why ya always pick the room a million miles away from the elevator? I’m _so_ tired, help me with my bag wouldja?” Seth whines as the door flings open.

Kevin sinks deeper under the covers as he hears Seth’s dramatic grunting near the doorway.

“Kevin! Are you asleep?!” Seth calls out into the dimly lit hotel room.  
  
Kevin rolls his eyes at the parade of sounds Seth creates entering the room.

_How does he fucking do anything on his own?_

There is a small patch of silence and Kevin tries to steady his breath into a rhythm that sounds like he has been asleep for a while. The mattress dips as Seth joins, immediately curling his arms around the other man.

“Wake up…” Seth whispers while grinding his hips against Kevin.  
Not one to be ignored, Seth quickly slips a hand under the waistband of the other man's boxers.  
“Get the fuck off! I’m sleeping!” Kevin yells, pulling away Seth’s hand.  
“Why? When do you go to bed without…me?” Seth trails off, pouting a bit.  
“Since when did you start sending fucking hearts?” Kevin bursts, sitting up.  
Seth turns away from Kevin’s hard stare, “Um, I dunno. I was excited to see you.”  
“No, hearts mean love. We had an agreement.”  
“I’ll go then,” Seth quietly says as he drags himself off of the bed and slowly begins to get dressed.  


“Stop looking so damn wounded and get back in bed." Kevin demands, listening to unusual feeling in his gut.  
Seth’s eyes shine brightly as he scrambles into the bed, not caring about his state of dress.  
Before Kevin has a chance to say something, Seth asks, “What does this mean?”  
“We just changed the terms of the agreement,” Kevin tactfully answers before giving Seth a chaste kiss on his forehead.  
Seth giggles and snuggles in closer to Kevin, “You don’t have to send any hearts...yet."


End file.
